My Valentine
by Magic Wolfy
Summary: Vanellope's Valentine's day... Second chapter is up. Please read and review. Yes the pairing is Vanilla Taffy... This time though there is slight hero's cuties... (FelixXCalhoun as I believe it to be)
1. Chapter 1

Waking up with a stretch and a sigh, vanellope von schweetz rolled out of bed with a smile. It was valentines day, and she had the perfect gift for each and every one of her friends, that includes ALL the racers. Even Sour Bill was getting a valentine. Although, she had something special for a certain two people, one being her best friend, the other being a little bit more.

Her valentine, or so she hoped. If her little crush accepted her wish for them to be her valentine, she'd be the happiest racer in sugar rush. Not to mention she would also have her best friend. Yes, she would be happy, but unfortunately, she couldn't shake the feeling of nervousness, the little tiny twinge of uncertainty in whether or not her valentines day request would be accepted.

Taking a deep breath to calm and clear her mind, she jumped into her kart and started it up... Then she remembered.

"The valentines!" She ran back to her room, zipping past Sour Bill as she went back to her room, grabbed all her valentines in a big pile, being careful of her two very special ones, and she zipped back past Sour Bill. Then she stopped, turned back to Bill and smiled. She skipped up and kneeled down to look him in the eyes, still holding the massive pile of valentines.

"Hey Bill, hows it goin?" she said sweetly. Sour Bill smiled slightly, this young child could be a real darling when she wanted to, and on such a day as this, why shouldn't he return the favor?

"Its alright Vanellope, any plans for valentines day? The arcades closed for the holiday you know"

"I know" she said excitedly "im gonna rally the racers so i can give them all their valentines and wish them a happy holiday. You got any plans?"

"No, not really, just going to sit and read a romance novel"

"Ahhh, well have fun with that, i gotta go though... Oh! And i got sumthin for ya, its right on top there, the green one. Go 'head and grab it"

Sour Bill reached up and grabbed the little green valentine on top on the pile in the young girls arms, then she got up and hopped away. Sour Bill looked at her, then the valentine, then he oppened the card. It was a pop out card, with a pop out cutout of him holding a little red sign that said "im so sweet im sour" He smiled and shook his head good naturdley, then hobbled off to the lounge to read his novel.

Over on the other side of sugar rush, ms Taffyta Muttonfudge was wistfully preparing her valentines for the day. She had one left to finish, the biggest and best of them all. A big blue candy heart, about the size of her head. She was writing on it in edible ink (yes there is a such thing as both edible ink and paper, go watch cake boss)

She sat back a moment, she was on her knees with the big valentine propped up against her bedroom wall in front of her, and admired her work. In big bold/italic letters was written "stay schweet" and right under it inside of another, white, candy heart that was stuck to the bigger one with icing, was "be mine" little swirly decorations framed the outside of both of the hearts, drawn there with pink frosting.

She smiled at her work and blushed. It was going to be an eventful day. And she so hoped her affections would be accepted. She heard the assembly bell ring... Vanellope was calling all the racers to the track.

She wondered why for a second, then assumed it was so the president could talk to them all about the holiday and wish them a good one, she usually did such things. As she hopped into her kart and approached the race track her assumptions were confirmed. Vanellope stood atop her royal stand, looking down upon all of the other racers, a huge smile spread across her face. Taffyta was the last to arrive, and as she walked up to the rest of the congregation she heard the voice of her president, ringing out to her in greeting.

"Taffyta! You finally made it"

"Sorry" Taffyta replied nonchalantly "had a few last minute preparations to do" she gave a short shrug, then smiled up at Vanellope.

"Ahhhh, its okay, im just glad everyones here now. I called you all here so I could give you all a valentine personally without having to track ya down... As well as wish you all a happy valentines day"

"Smart idea!" Candlehead said enthusiastically.

"I know, right?" Vanellope replied hopping down, sliding off the red carpet. She skipped over to her kart and gathered from it all of her valentines she had prepared for everyone. She went around to all the racers, laughing and giggling at their comments on their valentines, and receiving ones of her own from them. She finally reached the last one.

Taffyta smiled sweetly as Vanellope stopped in front of her "I was beginning to think you forgot me... Or maybe just didn't care... I wouldn't blame you"

"Oh shut up" vanellope replied teasingly with mock anger "you know I forgave you, dont even think of going on with that puppy poop"

Taffyta laughed. Vanellope smiled shyly, then from behind her back, she pulled out a big red heart lollipop, with taffytas name written in script on one side, and valentine on the other. She held it up and blushed. When Taffyta took it and stared and it she looked to the floor bashfully.

"Its not much, but, you know, I put a lot of thought into it" Vanellope said quietly.

"Are you kidding? This is one of the most thoughtful valentines I have ever gotten... Thank you so much" taffyta smiled and wrapped her arms around vanellope's neck in a strong embrace, closing her eyes as she tilted her head to lean against vanellope's. Vanellope closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Taffyta's waist, sighing in contentment. Then Taffyta's eyes shot open, and she ripped away from Vanellope abruptly, leaving Vanellope standing there utterly shocked and a little bit hurt.

"Im sorry, i just remembered i left yours in my kart, be right back!"

Vanellope smiled again and watched as Taffyta ran full speed back and forth from her kart, giggling a little bit as she did.

Taffyta stopped for a moment and caught her breath, then she looked down shyly, something the great Taffyta Muttonfudge didn't often do.

"Here, Vanellope" she said as she held it up in front of her face to hide her blush. Vanellope took it and smiled.

"I... Was kind of hoping, er, wondering, if you would... You know... Be my valentine?" Taffyta said with and awkward kind of look that made her look as if she was partially bracing for impact, partially hoping for the better.

Vanellope's already huge smile grew so you thought her face was going to rip, and she gained a twinkle in her eye. She glomped Taffyta and nearly made the poor unsuspecting girl fall to the ground.

"Yeah, ill be your valentine... Why ya gotta be so shy about it, wheres the confident Taffyta I know?" Vanellope giggled.

"Well you were being pretty shy about five minutes ago" Taffyta retorted sneakily.

"Thats okay, thats me, Im allowed to be shy"

"Oh really? And im not?"

"I unno... I just like the confident Taffyta"

"Oh you do, now do you?" Taffyta said coyly as she pushed Vanellope's shoulders back, forcing the other girl to look her in the eye. Vanellope still had a hold of Taffyta's waist, only now Taffyta's palms were positioned on the front side of Vanellope's shoulders. Taffyta held her coy little smirk, ignoring the eyes that watched them, waiting to see what would happen.

"Tell me, Vanellope, how do you like the confident Taffyta"

Vanellope blushed furiously, and Taffyta continued, liking her reaction.

"Is it...friendly?" She then leaned in closer and whispered "or is it... More?"

That was it, Vanellope couldnt take it. She hide her face to cover her blush and screamed coarsely into her hands. Taffyta smiled slightly but looked just a bit worried.

"Fine! You got me, i like you Taffyta, okay? Actually, no, i love you, okay?" Vanellope was really embarrased, she couldnt hide it, and she no longer held Taffyta close. But Taffyta pulled her back into the hug, wrapping her arms around the blushing girls neck and nuzzling the side of her head just once, while Vanellope hid her eyes again.

"Yepp" Taffyta replied casually, smiling "thats okay"

"Thats all you have to say?" Vanellope groaned, clearly a little hurt, but having been expecting it all along.

"Nope" once again the platinum blonde replied in a casual tone "its not"

"Then what else do you have to say, huh?"

Taffyta replied by turning her head and planting a soft kiss on Vanellope's cheek. Then she pushed the other girl back once more to look into her eyes again, which had grown about as wide as dinner plates.

"I love you too" Taffyta spoke softly with a smile that reflected her tone.

Vanellope kept her wide eyed stare "R-really?"

"Well, if you dont fully beleive that, you could always come get a little more proof" Taffyta lowered her eyelids slyly.

Vanellope knew what she meant, but just didn't have the mental capicity at the moment to do it. Taffyta rolled her eyes lightheartedly and leaned in. She placed a small, almost untracable kiss on Vanellope's lips. Then she pulled away just as quickly and looked at Vanellope questioningly.

"Proof enough?" She asked.

Vanellope nodded her head with squeak, which was supposed to be a yes, but didn't come out as such.

Taffyta chuckled a little bit, and put her forehead to Vanellope's and closed her eyes. Vanellope closed her eyes as well and made a contented noise. Then she realized something, and her eyes shot open.

"Umm... Heh heh... You guys can all go now ya know" she pulled away from Taffyta a little to look around in embarassment. She heard a few collective "awwww"s and then some muttered complaints, but eventually everyone left and went on about their valentines day.

"So.." Vanellope started, turning toward Taffyta again, and playing with her fingers bashfully "you, uh, wanna head over to lollipop meadows for a little while?" She asked in her usual highpitched tone, throwing the thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the questioned destination.

"Yep" Taffyta responded with a single nod.

"Hehe!" Vanellope quealed with a bounce, grabbing Taffyta's hand and heading over to the lollipop meadows.

**AN... This was supossed to be up earlier, I wrote it on my iphone.**

**There WILL be another chapter of this and of candy hearts as well, just need to type it up... ugh! Ive been typing all day!  
Anyway, I am working on another story as well, and until that story and all current requests for Candy Hearts are complete, I will not be updating anything else.**


	2. chapter 2

Vanellope giggled loudly as she twirled in the lollipop meadows. Taffyta had sat herself down on the grass, licking away at her gigantic lollipop she had gotten from Vanellope. Her regular lollipop lay loosely in the open mouth of the black haired racer, situated under her tongue so it didn't fall out as she held her mouth open and spun with force.

Taffyta smiled, she loved how Vanellope could be so innocent one moment, and then the next she had confidence to reflect that of her own. Vanellope stopped spinning and smiled and Taffyta with a laugh. Then she jogged over the short distance to stand in front of Taffyta, who slouched back to lean on one arm, and bent down to be eye level with little miss pink.

"You okay Taffy? Not having fun?" Vanellope questioned.

Taffyta sat up straight and looked at her lovingly "Oh no, I am. I just like watching you... Your cute" She blushed a little.

"Oh I am, am I" Vanellope said as she dropped to her knees and nuzzled her face into the crook of Taffyta's neck.

"Jeez, your like a puppy" Taffyta rolled her eyes jokingly as she leaned back again and rested one arm across Vanellope's lap, letting the other girl cuddle her "you'll love anyone who pats you on the head and feeds you... Or in this case, feeds your ego"

"Hey" Vanellope whined, pretending to be offended "I do not. I only love you. And I love you because your awesome, not because you point out my _obvious _adorableness" She leaned back and put a hand on her chest indicating her self as being "obviously adorable", gaining another exaggerated eye roll from Taffyta.

"Oh, stop your whining and enjoy the cuddles" Taffyta tried to pull her back into her lap but Vanellope crossed her arms and pouted.

"Hmph"

"What?" Taffyta didn't know what was wrong... For all of two seconds.

"Oh, just come here" She forced Vanellope into a hug, grabbing her legs and propping her up against her so she was sitting sideways in her lap "you know I love you too"

"It'd still be nice if you said it" Vanellope groaned grumpily.

"I do... When it's necessary"

Vanellope closed her eyes and snuggled into Taffyta's cheek, making the more tan girl wink her eye and smile.

"'When it's necessary' My sugar coated-"

"Shut up and cuddle me" Taffyta interrrupted.

Vanellope sighed "This is going to be a major love\hate relationship"

"Oh yeah"

They stayed like that for several minutes, every once in a while hearing the soft humm of a contented noise emiting from one of their sweet mouths.

Vanellope opened her eyes slowly, then groaned when she remembered she had to get up "We gotta go see Ralph now"

"We?" Taffyta questioned in surprise.

"Yes we... You didn't think I was leaving you behind did you? Your my _valentine,_ its _valentine's_ day"

"Well, you know, Ralph is _your_ best friend... your hero... And I'm..." Taffyta's voice got softer with every word near the end, she hated thinking back to the past, but she couldn't help it.

"My antagonist?" Vanellope finished for her. She could see Taffyta was on the verge of tears. So she sat up and cupped her cheeks in both hands, looking into her eyes.

"Hey, it's valentin's day, happy day, no tears... Besides, that's all over now, your amazing, and you treat me well... Hey, look at me... I love you"

Taffyta smiled and hugged Vanellope's neck "I love you too" She whispered.

"Heh-Heh... What happened to when its necessary?" Vanellope laughed slightly.

"That was necessary"

"your the one who needed comforting"

"Your the one who wanted to hear me say I love you more often"

"Uhg! Are we really gonna do this?"

"I dunno, are we?"

*sigh* "c'mon Taffyta, let's go find Ralph"

They both got up and walked side by side to the rainbow bridge to the train heading to game central station. Taffyta side bumped Vanellope and she got the message. She intertwined her fingers with Taffyta's. The two walked through game central and directly across to Fix it Felix jr.. As soon as they got past the entrance to the game train station, they saw Ralph getting out of tiny car.

"Ralph!" Vanellope exclaimed, watching the large man lumber over to where she and Taffyta stood, still holding hands, with a large smile on his face.

"Hey, Kid! I was beginning to think you forgot about me, I was on my way to see ya" He stopped and stood in front of the two girls and gave each of them a glance, then spoke again "Hey Taffyta, how's it goin?"

"Okay" Taffyta said shyly with a shrug.

"That's good... So, is there something I need to be told here... I mean you two are kinda..."

Vanellope waited a second, seeing if he would continue. Noticing he wouldn't, she continued for him.

"Holding hands?" She questioned.

"Yeahp" Ralph said, trying to keep the awkward look off his face, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, well, that's typical for valentines, isn't it?"

"yeah, it is... So you chose Taffyta as your valentine?"

"Uhmm, g'doiiii... Is there a problem with that?" Vanellope looked at Ralph blankly and Taffyta looked like she wanted to run away, but Vanellope gripped her hand a little tighter comfortingly.

"no, not at all... I just didn't know, you never told me who you were choosing... so is that where you were, spending time with Taffyta?"

"Yeah, sorry, I lost track of time"

"Its alright... But don't I get a hug on valentine's day?"

"Of course stink brain, oh and I got somethin else for ya too!" Vanellope smiled, letting go of Taffyta's hand and smiling at her, then jumping into the open arms of the giant who knelt down to make himself at least smi-small enough to be at her level. Then from her pocket she pulled out a small red ball from her pocket, then handed it to Ralph. Upon inspection Ralph saw that it was a jaw breaker. he noticed there was a seem and tried to pry it open. His fingers are large so he fumbled with it for a second, but he was able to open it, and inside, on the top half of the open jaw breaker, was a painted picture of him and Vanellope. He smiled, then noticed that the bottom was flat, inteded so it could sit on a shelf.

"awww, kid, thanks" He hugged her a little tighter. Taffyta smiled and tilted her head, she giggled a little bit to herself, quietly enough that neither of the two heard her. Ralph put Vanellope down and she turned back to Taffyta and grabbed her hand again, pulling her toward Ralph.

"C'mon Taffy, Ralph, let's go back into your game!"

"Okay kid, but I have something for both of you too" Ralph picked them both up and placed them together on his one shoulder.

"Both of us?" Taffyta asked.

"Yeah, I figured Vanellope would be bringing a date. She's been worrying about valentine's day forever now, I figured she had a little crush... So, even though she never told me who it was, I went ahead and made a valentine for whoever she decided to bring"

"Aww... You didn't have to..." Taffyta said quietly.

"I know, but I wanted to... I'm a nice guy"

"I know... I just..."

"Come on kid, put it behind ya, I don't care about anything you did before... Vanellope forgave ya and so can I"

"yeah, me and Vanellope had that conversation earlier... Or, more of a 'Vanellope told me to shut up and forget about it'"

Ralph laughed at that and held up two slips of paper for the two to grab "Green one is yours Vanellope, Taffyta get's red... It's not much, but hey, I tried"

"Ah, its okay stinkbrain, Nothin much needed" Vanellope said as she and Taffyta both opened their cards and read them "Oh! and by the way puke breath, I don't have a crush... I love Taffyta... So shut up"

"Awww... Thats actually cute kid" Ralph replied as he flicked Vanellope lightly. Taffyta just blushed and hid her face in her card, gaining a laugh from both Ralph and Vanellope as Ralph got into the car and the train jolted away into the game.

The train came to a stop and Ralph lumbered over to his house. He opened the door and walked inside. Sitting on his couch were Felix and Calhoun, who were snuggled together. An odd thing to actually see, they usually weren't fond of public displays of affection. But, today was valentine's day.

They saw Ralph come in with the two girls on his shoulder and perked up, Felix being the first to speak.

"Hiya Vanellope! and well hello there little miss Taffyta, you gonna watch the movie with us too?"

taffyta gave a funny confused look and shrugged "I dunno, Vanellope never told me what we were doing. Just said we were going to see Ralph"

"Ahh" Felix replied "So your our little schweet hearts valentine huh?"

"Schweet heart, ha, not like I haven't been hearing THAT one all day" Vanellope interrupted. Taffyta laughed and continued talking to Felix.

"Yeah, I am" She lifted the big lollipop that she had somehow hid up until this point, sucking on the top of it with the side that showed her name facing Felix. Ralph looked at the lollipop, then at Taffyta, then at Vanellope, then at Vanellope's mouth. Then his eyes grew a little.

"Hey! I just noticed something... Don't know _how_ I didn't notice before, but... Vanellope, where'd you get that lollipop?"

Both Vanellope and Taffyta's eyes grew wide and they looked at each other. They blushed as Vanellope turned back to Ralph with an awkward "Uhhhh" Lifting her hands and lowering her head into an awkward shrug "Lollipop Meadows?" she tried. Ralph wasn't buying it, but he really didn't want a detailed story of what the kids were doing when he wasn't around.

"Uh-Huh" He said quickly, then pushing the kids towards the couch "Let's just watch the movie"

The kids climbed up onto the couch, Taffyta situated right next to Calhoun, Vanellope on her other side, Felix on the other side of Calhoun, and Ralph on the other side of Vanellope. Taffyta didn't know weather she felt awkward or loved hanging out with Vanellope's friends, but she pushed the thought away and enjoyed the way Vanellope cuddled up to her, wrapping her left arm around the girl and ignoring the "awww" they received from Felix and the light hearted chuckle from the sergeant.

Felix clicked on the movie. I obviously had to be romance. Of course neither Vanellope nor the sergeant were _really_ watching the movie, they were more just there to spend time with their loved ones. Ralph was semi paying attention semi watching the other two couples in awe. Vanellope noted this and made it her next assignment to get Ralph a girlfriend. She laughed lightly at the funny thought of her, a nine year old girl, getting a girlfriend before him.

Felix was right into the movie, laughing and crying at certain moments. Taffyta was paying about as much attention as Felix, except every once in a while she would look down to admire Vanellope, who had curled up in her lap like a cat and would occasionally snuggle up into her. She would look down at Vanellope, who was totally care free, then over at Ralph, then to Felix, who was crying or even laughing or awwing and then to Calhoun who was more often than not laughing at her husband. Taffyta smiled and giggled to herself, this was a nice little family they had, and she was happy to be becoming a part of it.

"You know he dies in the end, right Felix?" Vanellope said tiredly, keeping her eyes closed and her head on Taffyta's lap"

"What!" Felix exclaimed looking at her "why would you tell me that!?"

Vanellope laughed hysterically "I'm just jokin', I've never even watched this movie before"

Felix calmed down and put on a grumpy face, Taffyta didn't know weather to laugh or be mad because she had nearly ruined the movie for her too, but Ralph, Ralph scowled playfully down at the girl and spoke.

"That was mean kid"

Vanellope opened and eye and looked up at him with a smirk "I know" she stated plainly.

"I think Taffyta might be rubbing off on you"

"hey" Taffyta raised her hands defensively "I've been nothing but nice recently"

Vanellope scoffed and closed her eyes again, but moving her head as if she were looking up at Taffyta "You told Rancis to go suck a jolly rancher yesterday"

Taffyta pouted down at her and Vanellope laughed as if she could see her face "He was getting on my last nerve! The whole 'I'm so gorgeous' bit gets SO old after a while"

Everyone laughed for a little bit at that, then they turned back to their movie. Once the movie was done they all sat around and talked about their relationships, or more so, the relationship Ralph still needed to get.

"Aww, come on Ralph, even I have a girlfriend now, it's time ta face it buddy, your the only one left" Vanellope chimed.

"No, I don't need a girlfriend, I have a best friend, thats good enough" Ralph denied.

"And what are you gonna do when I'm spending time with Taffyta Ralph, huh? Felix most likely wont be open"

"She has a point Ralph" Felix piped up "Nothin' wrong with having someone to share a little lovin' with"

"these two have a point big guy" The sergeant spoke for one of the first times that night "It's not gonna kill ya to go find a cuddle buddy of your own"

"Ugh! Fine..." Ralph exaggerated " I'll keep that in mind, but I'm not just gonna go off lookin'"

Vanellope rolled her eyes "Fine, have it your way"

"Hey kid, I just noticed, it's like nine o clock, shouldn't you two be in bed by now?"

"Nooooo! I dont wanna go to bed!"

"Cmon runts, time to go" Sgt. Calhoun said, standing from her seat to help both children off their rumps "Even me and short stack here are gonna head on home"

"But, cant we stay here? Ralph lets me sleep over sometimes, and its a four day weekend" Vanellope whined. Taffyta looked back and forth between the two, then looked at Ralph, the look in her eyes asking him the same question. She didn't really want to go home, she was comfy where she was, and it was more private and quaint in Ralph's home.

"Ahhhh, Yeah, I guess you two can sleep on the couch" Ralph replied.

"Yay!" Vanellope cheered. She hugged Taffyta and giggled. Taffyta looked at Ralph and smiled a sweet little smile that said thank you. Ralph smiled back and patted her on the head, then turned to Felix as he got up and grabbed Calhoun's hand.

"Well then, I guess we'll be off now, good night you all"

"Night Felix, night Tamora!" The girls called in unison.

"Night, guys" Said Ralph.

"Good night Wreck it... Good night you two little bags of gumdrops and tooth decay" Calhoun called behind her as she exited the door.

Once she was out Ralph turned to the kids and picked them up. He set them back down at the other end of his huge couch. He then took a blanket out from a nearby closet and draped it over the two children, who then snuggled up into the throw pillows that were laid out on the couch.

"Night you two... I'm gonna head to bed now, don't stay up too late, kay?"

"Okay Ralph" Vanellope replied.

Ralph bent down and kissed Vanellope on the forehead, making the young girl giggle. Vanellope then looked at Taffyta, not wanting her to think anything she wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her on the cheek. Taffyta blushed, but nuzzled Vanellope in return. Ralph chuckled with a smile and decided not to make Taffyta feel left out. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead as well.

"You see Taffyta?" Vanellope giggled "I'm not the only one who loves you"

Taffyta blushed, then closed her eyes to settle back down into rest, but when Ralph started walking towards his room, she called after him.

"Ralph, wait!" He turned around "I wanted to thank you... For being so kind" Ralph grinned and replied.

"No problem... You know, when your not pushin people in the mud, your a really sweet kid... I don't blame Vanellope for loving you" He walked into his room and closed the door. The two girls settled back down and snuggled into each other. Then Vanellope whispered.

"Told ya so"

Taffyta laughed, and after that it was silent for a bit, until she decided to speak again.

"Vanellope? You still awake?"

"Yepp" Came the reply of a sleepy Vanellope.

"I wanted to ask you one thing"

"Go ahead"

"Well... Today was valentines day. It was special. But tomorrow will be just any other ordinary day... I wanted to know... Even though it wont be valentine's day... Will I still be your valentine?"

"Of course" Came her reply and an extra big nuzzle "You'll always be my special someone... Always"

Taffyta held her even tighter "I really do love you"

"I know" Vanellope replied "And I love you"

And with that, they both fell asleep.

**A/N: Thank God its finally done!**


End file.
